Romantically Challenged
by Nydegrassigirl
Summary: Two friends try to deal with relationships. I don't Degrassi or any of its characters Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

"Oh fuck you KC" Clare yelled while she packed her bag.

"No, fuck you Clare. You've been sabotaging this god damn relationship from the moment your parents split" he said grabbing her bag out of her hands and throwing it across his room.

"So, it's all my fault huh" Clare asked folding her arms across her chest. "It has _NOTHING _to do with you flirting and humping every girl you can get your hands on. Just because you went to college you don't have to fill ever freaking cliché, you know" she said pushing past him and heading toward her bag.

"I wasn't flirting, I was talking and I wasn't humping anyone; it's called dancing. Maybe if you weren't so busy judging everyone and actually joined in, you know the difference" he retorted. She glared at him as she bent down to pick up the things that had spilled out her bag. She shook her head and snorted before standing up and looking at him.

"So according to you, I'm boring, judgmental, and being petty. Begs the question, why are you even with me KC? If you would be so much happier with someone else, why the fuck are you here?" She spat getting in his face.

"I seem to be asking myself that a lot lately" he raising his head defiantly.

"Trust me; you aren't doing me any favors. I don't need you and all your moody bullshit. I was doing just fine before you and I think I'll survive after you"

"Really? Those are big words from the girl who was a lonely loser when I met her. Living in her sister's shadow and was everybody's favorite doormat" he responded crossing his arms now.

"You want take credit for me growing up and changing? You really are a smug bastard aren't you and if I was as you put it a 'lonely loser', what were you? Still obsessing about a girl who was gone 2 freaking years before I even met you!" Clare screamed.

"Don't go there Clare" he warned.

"Why? It was no problem you ranted off about how much better my life is because you decided to give me the time of day" she said matter of factly.

"I can't believe after everything that bitch put you through, I still had to fucking fight with her for your heart. Dealing with you starting fights and constantly pushing me away. I should have my head examined for still even being with you"

"If that's how you feel, no one's keeping you here" he stated coldly.

They just stared at each other and felt the tension consuming them. They had fights before but nothing as bad as this. KC's college life had really started to put a strain on their relationship. At first it was small things such as missing phone calls which escalated to missing visits. Clare was understanding at first but that all changed when she went to visit him and saw exactly how he was spending his time. He had turned in a complete college cliché: drinking, partying, loud and acting completely idiotic. She didn't recognize this guy at all and she didn't like him. He even had the nerve to flirt and 'dance' with girls right in her face which led to this current fight. Though she didn't think he would actually cheat on her, she didn't like the way he acting.

"You're fucking unbelievable. You act like a dick and now you're giving me the job of calling it quits" she said venomously.

"What you do want from me Clare? You know I love you but apparently that's not enough for you. So why don't you tell me; what the fuck do you want me to do!" he screamed standing so close that he blew her hair. Tears started welling up in her eyes.

"Nothing, nothing at all KC. You think you're right and I'm done trying to change that. I'm done with all of this. We're done" she said picking up her bag and walking to the door.

She turned and looked at him one last time before walking out and leaving. He growled animalistically before punching the nearest wall and putting a massive hole in it. He sat on his bed and put his head in his hands and thought about everything that had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Eli felt the beautiful girl stirring next to him and turned to face her. He came face to face with the smiling girl and lightly brushed her cheek.

"Morning" he said in soft whisper. "Morning to you too Babe" she replied before stretching and letting out a small groan.

"I wish I could stay like this all day" she whined. Eli let out chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "Call in sick and you can" he said simply.

The girl rose and looked at her boyfriend curiously. "I can't do that. I need my job plus it would be completely irresponsible"

"So? Live a little. Be reckless and irresponsible for once in your life" he said closing his eyes and putting his hands behind his head. She looked at the relaxed boy and seriously thought about skipping work. "Will you stay with me? All day?" she said innocently. Eli opened one eye and smirked. "Of course" reaching for her waist and pulling her back to the bed.

She giggled and reached for her cell phone and called her boss. She put on the best sick voice she could while his fingers lightly made circles on her bare back. Her boss told her to get well soon and that it wasn't problem. She sighed in contentment and put her hand on her hand his chest. She wanted to stay like this with him forever. He was so laid back and carefree. He balanced her so well that it seemed surreal. She knew she was in love and she was glad she had him around for her favorite holiday.

"Eli, can I ask you a question?" "Sure, what is it?" "How do you see our future?" she said drawing patterns on his chest. "Oh come on Jules, you know I don't think about the future" he responded slightly annoyed.

"I know, I know. It's just—I want to know if you want to have a big family or small one. A big wedding or elope. I want us to be on the same page" she said softly.

Eli groaned and pulled away from her. "Look Julia, I haven't thought about those things and in all honesty I'm not trying to. Let's just live in the moment, okay?" he said as gently as he could. He didn't want to hurt her feelings but if this conversation continued, it was bound to happen.

"Can't we do both? I mean what's wrong with you at least telling me how you see us in the future?" she said sitting back up.

"Because I don't okay!" he yelled in frustration. Julia looked at him with a confused expression then one of anger.

"What do you mean 'you don't'?" her voice rose. "Do you see a future with me, Eli?"

Eli put his hand to his face and rubbed it in frustration. "I really don't want to talk about this" he said standing up.

Julia eyed him then down at herself. "When did you put your boxers back on?" she asked abruptly. Eli narrowed his eyes at her and shrugged. "I don't know. Sometime last night obviously" Julia stood up with the sheet wrapped around her body.

She looked Eli right in the eyes and asked point blank "do you see yourself marrying me?" Eli looked at her in disbelief and realized she wouldn't stop staring until he answered. He looked down at the floor and shook his head 'no'. Julia let out a surprised gasp and pulled the sheet closer to her body.

"Julia, I just don't see myself as the marrying kind. I mean I'm only 20. I don't even really think about this stuff."

When she didn't say anything Eli looked back up at her. He barely missed the book that flew at his head.

"Whoa! What the hell!" he exclaimed before ducking to miss another flying object. "You son of a bitch!" she screamed while picking up the closest object to her, a remote and throwing it. "I wasted all this time with you and you didn't see us going ANYWHERE?"

"What do you want from me? I'm just being honest" he yelled defensively while trying to find his clothes.

"I've been with you for 5 years and sleeping with you for 4 of them and you didn't think I _might _think we had some kind of future" she asked incredulously looking for something else to throw.

"I really wasn't thinking about it. I was just enjoying being with you" he said finding his pants and attempting to put them on.

"You know, this is my fault. I should've seen the signs" she said thinking out loud. "You never want to cuddle after sex; you also put your boxers back on after I fall asleep. It's like you can't wait to get away from me"

"Oh come on that's not true. Maybe I just like don't like being exposed while I sleep or crowded. Ever thought of that?" he said with a hint of condescension in his tone. Julia glared at him before reaching in to her dresser drawer and pulling out random objects to throw at him.

"This ISN'T FUNNY YOU BASTARD!" she screamed as she threw things. "It's kinda funny. You're completely over reacting" he said with a smirk.

Julia huffed and absent mindedly grabbed the nearest object and threw it as hard as she could. Eli had just located his shirt and was putting it on while he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. He doubled over and held his stomach, his shirt falling off in the process.

"Get out. I never want to see you again" she yelled while moving closer to him. Eli looked for what she could've possibly thrown that caused so much pain.

He spotted the object and couldn't help but laugh. "You hit me with a vibrator?" he said letting out a pained laugh.

"Just get out Eli" she said picking up his shirt and walking to the front door before opening it and throwing it out as well as his shoes. Eli stood upright and walked to the door.

"You're seriously breaking up with me?" he asked walking out the door and turning to her.

"You know, some people are meant to be in your life forever and others are just meant to make an appearance. Guess which one you are" she said coldly before slamming the door in his face.

Eli stood there dumbfounded for a minute before putting on the rest of his clothes and heading home.

*** First things first: the "some people..." line is a quote from the show **GREEK**. I added the guess which one you are. I had intended for their fight/breakup to be chuckle worthy but somehow this is what came out. Lastly, I feel Eli may have come off as a bit of a prick. That wasn't exactly intentional either but when I write, things tend to change as I go.


	3. Chapter 3

Eli drove in complete amazement over what just happened. He wouldn't believe that he was actually dumped on Valentine's Day. He didn't personally care about the holiday but who gets dumped on the Valentine's; that had to be some kind of record. When he got home, all he wanted to do was drunk and forget about his break up and women in general. He walked in his apartment all hopes for the latter was shattered.

"What are you doing here?" he said throwing his keys on the kitchen counter.

"I live here dumbass" was the only response he got. Eli rolled his eyes and opened the fridge. He pulled out a beer and walked to the couch.

"I know that genius" he retorted sitting. "I just figured you would be out with the boyfriend" he said taking a swig of his beer. "We broke up" the girl said hugging the pillow in her hands tighter.

"Is that why we're watching Charlie's Angels?" Eli asked gesturing toward the tv.

"Shut up" the girl said softly kicking him before lying down and putting her feet in his lap.

"Seriously Clare, what happened" he said running his free hand up and down her leg.

"I just don't even recognize him anymore. He turned in to this massive jerk and I just couldn't deal with it anymore" Clare said sadly.

"Well, sorry to be the one to tell you this but the dude was always a jerk" he said taking another drink.

"I'm surprised you guys didn't break up sooner"

"Wow, how about a little sensitivity, you dick?" Clare said smacking him on the arm.

"What? I told you the guy was a jackass"

"Yeah, he said the same thing about you but I still keep you around." Eli responded but hitting her in the head with a pillow. Clare kicked him again and fixed her hair.

"So why aren't you out with Julia? Did she _finally_ realize she could do better?" Clare said jokingly.

"Actually, she broke up with me" Eli said plainly. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I was just joking" Clare blurted sitting up and putting a hand on Eli's shoulder.

"It's no big deal. The girl's obviously crazy. She broke up with me cause I put my underwear back on after sex. The chick's got a screw loose" he said twirling a finger next to his head.

Clare looked at him curiously and pulled back. "Um, that doesn't sound like Julia. Give me more" she said making herself confortable. Eli took another swig and exhaled sharply. "It's just ridiculous. She was complaining about the boxers thing and about how I don't like cuddling and how I don't want to marry her and-."

"Wait, you guys talked about marriage? I didn't think things were that serious "

"They're not! That's the freaking problem!" he yelled in frustrated tone. Clare didn't say anything because she honestly didn't know what to say.

"You know, this is unbelievable. I mean, who ends relationships on Valentine's Day!" Eli exclaimed. "You women are all crazy. I say 'down with this stupid holiday and exes who want too much'. I'm gonna call Adam and see if he wants to come over and get shit faced" he said standing up.

Clare just shrugged her shoulders and laid back down and watched her movie.

_**Later**_

"… I tell you these broads are crazy" Eli said raising his voice and slurring his words.

"I know right! Fiona's the same way. Nothing is ever good enough for her" Adam said lying on the floor.

"I swear there only good for one thing and you have to wait forever and a day for them to even give it up"

"Um, excuse me?" Clare said walking in to the room. "What the hell is this _one _thing girls are good for?"

Adam looked between them nervously and chugged his drink.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, sex" he said as if were the most obvious thing.

"Technically, you don't have wait with _all_ girls" Adam said pointedly earning a glare from Clare. He lowered his eyes to his drink.

"You sound like an ignorant buffoon right now. I think you should give the drinks a rest" Clare said snatching Eli's drink from his hand. "So, I guess you two becoming friends is out of the question?" Clare asked picking up the empty bottles and throwing them away.

Eli laughed loudly before saying "Oh please tell me you aren't serious. You must know that guys and girls can't be friends".

"Um, obviously that isn't true. You and I are friends" Clare said putting her hands on her hips.

"That's different. You're like a sister to me. Your girly parts don't even register to me" he dismissively earning a laugh from Adam.

"Guys cannot be friends with a girl they think is sexually attractive. The sex part will **always** get in the ways and that's just the way it is. Any guy who's ever said he's fine just being friends is lying or maybe gay" he said sleepily.

"That's ridiculous. I'm sure guys can be friends with girls they find attractive" Clare said looking between Adam and Eli. Adam shook his head and chuckled while Eli just waved her off and closed his eyes before falling fast asleep.

Clare sighed and put a blanket over his sleeping body and thought about what he had said. _"That can't really be true, can it?"_ she thought as she thought about all the male friendships she had.

*** I'm sure there are some grammar errors and for that I'm sorry. I'll probably re read and re edit it later. I'm sorry if this is a slow start but I'm writing it as it comes to me. Any thoughts on whether guys and girls can strictly be friends despite attraction?


	4. Chapter 4

_Two weeks later_

Eli was behind the counter at the video store flipping through a comic. The day seemed to be going extremely slow and all he wanted to do was go home and get wasted. He had already had to put up with his boss complaining about how business was going slow these days. Eli had to bit his tongue as he looked at his boss as if he was the biggest idiot in the world. Obviously business would be slow when you're competing with easier, cheaper online rentals. Eli just nodded as his boss ranted until he announced that he was leaving for the rest of the day and stormed out. Next, he listened to a hour long debate over the use of C.G.I Yoda in the Star Wars prequels. Then of course there are customers who don't even know what they are looking for.

_"Do you have that movie with the guy who was that movie with the shark"_ Eli remembered one customer saying and just the memory of it made his head hurt. He rubbed his temple as he heard the bell ring signaling someone had come in.

"Busy as always I see" a sarcastic voice said. Eli rolled his eyes and groaned.

"What are you _doing _here, Julia" he asked clearly annoyed and not really caring about the answer. Julia walked up to the counter and put her hands on top of it and began tapping her fingers.

"I wanted to see you obviously. I think we need to talk" she said putting one hand on top of another. Eli let out a humorless laugh.

"Now, we need to talk? I think a better time might've been two weeks ago. You know, _before _you started blasting me to anyone with a computer and who was dumb enough to listen" he said before turning his attention back to his comic. Julia's eyes narrowed momentarily before she regained her composure.

"I'll admit, I didn't handle our break up well but I was wrong and I want you back" she said confidently. Eli looked up at her and saw the determination in her eyes.

"You can't believe be serious. Why the hell would I get back together with you?" he asked with a slight chuckle. Julia was starting to get annoyed by his behavior toward her. She folded her arms across her chest and glared at him.

"Why the hell would _you_ get back with _me_? You should be wondering why I want your little pygmy self back" she said pointing at him. Eli narrowed his eyes at her and crossed his arms on the counter.

"Alright, well as fun as this has been, why don't you go back to whatever cave you came from and leave me the hell alone" he said derisively gesturing toward the door.

"Wait! Eli, I'm sorry. Look, this isn't how I expected this to go but I need you to be my boyfriend again" Julia said quickly. Eli raised his eyebrows in confusion as he leaned with his arms folded across the counter.

"What's up with you Jules" he said genuinely concerned. Julia exhaled sharply and ran her hand through her hair and began to pace.

"So my family is coming to visit for the week and I can't let them down" she blurted out quickly. Soon, she pacing even more and was muttering words that Eli couldn't make out. It was as if she had forgotten he was even there. Eli moved from behind the counter and walked in front of her, putting his hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"Whoa, Jules calm down" he said bending his head down to try to look in to her eyes. She raised head slowly and looked in to his eyes.

"They'll never let me forget it. I can't let them down" she whispered.

"What are you talking about? What does one have to with the other?" he asked removing his hands and taking a step back. Julia bowed her head and hugged herself.

"My parents are just so critical of me. Nothing I do is right or good enough. If they find out that I'm alone again, they'll give me those disapproving looks and make those backhanded comments of theirs. I just can't take it Eli" she said her voice cracking. Eli looked at her and felt incredibly uncomfortable. He knew he should probably try to console her but he didn't know what to say. He decided it was best to take a chance and stepped forward. He put his arms around her and soothingly rubbed her back. He took a deep breath before he started speaking softly.

"I'm sorry about that, I really am but lying to your parents about us being together is a train wreck waiting to happen. I won't do it." Julia gasped and pushed him away as hard as she could.

"Are you serious right now? After everything you put me through, you can't do me this favor?" she screamed as she shot daggers at him.

"I put you through? I was honest with you from the beginning. How is it my fault you wanted more?" he said gesturing to her carelessly.

"We were together for _years_ Eli. I mean I must have been crazy to think that actually meant you were serious about me" She mushed her side of her head as she glared at him.

"We were _teenagers_ Julia" he said stretching out the sentence. "I was not and I'm still not thinking about marriage or where my life will be in future. I'm good where I am now" he stated confidently. Julia scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You're happy? You're a loser working at some crappy video store and sharing an apartment with some-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence" he sneered. "And you weren't complaining when you were on this loser's dick for 5 years."

Eli took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair. "Look, you and me… we just don't work. I'm not going lie and pretend to be happy with you, so if that all you can leave now" he said walking back to the counter.

"I can't believe you. I swear sometimes…sometimes I never even met you" she said sadly before storming out and letting the door slam behind her.

Eli let out a groan and let his head fall to the counter. He immediately jumped up though when he heard the sound of screeching cars, horns and screaming. He felt a sense of dread as he ran to the door. He opened it and felt like he had the wind had been knocked out of him as he took in the sight of the smashed windshield and the raven haired girl on the ground.

*** Just a couple of things. 1) I know I haven't updated this in forever but I honestly figured people just weren't that interested in it. So, to the people who actually do like this story or look forward to it, I'm sorry. 2) I hope this was okay. I'm just getting back in to the swing of writing again. 3) Comments are **highly **encouraged. Not only does it make me feel good but it inspires (guilts) me in to writing. It's always the way I know if I'm doing a good job or going in the right direction.


End file.
